Macross Next: Mahora Files
by DarkRanger12
Summary: After the final battle over a colony world, one seasoned veteran returns to a place that she called her second home. Will she find peace and quiet, or will new troubles find her.


March 12th 2228 Elysium III Operation Blitkrieg

The tanned skinned pilot grunted as her mechs arm was cleaved clean off by th much larger Valsioga. The arm tumbled away, sparks flaring, and its onboard micro missile exploded. The shock wave shook her unit, causing her to slam her head against a side panel. "NNNGAAAA!"

"Major!" Bullet Luckfield and Lamia yelped as her unit tumbled away.

"Dustine!" Nanoha and Fate yelled and raced in to help then grunted when Inspector grunt mechs teleported in front of them. Both snarled and unlimbered their melee weapons, cutting them down.

Dustine struggled to gain control as blood trickled down her face. Bullet and Lamia's machine raced after her, but was interrupted by Sikalog's heavily armored unit. They grunted as the machine reared back and swung is weapon at them. They parried its attack, blocking it with sword and staff. Lamia frowned while Bullet growled. "Damn you..."

The Valsioga ,meanwhile, stalked Dustine's damaged machine.

Dustine righted her damaged machine puffed a few breathes and aimed for its head with her heavy beam cannon. The Valsioga instantly sprung into action, rushing towards her damaged machine with its weapon at the ready.

Dustine saw her life flash before her eyes until she saw Vita's Red and Black Valsioga rush in with rocket hammer in hand.

"No you don't!" Vita yelled, her unit rearing back and smashing its chest in with a deadly blow.

"Vita move!" Fate blurted as her unit and another Valsioga, this one black and grey, surged up in the sky and raced towards their common enemy. "Dissapear!"

"Die!" Rias Gremory growled as they both dealt the death blow, cleaving it in two and jetting away before it exploded.

"W...Wow." Dustine murmured, blood still dripping down her face. Moments later nanoha's machine, a heavily modified personal trooper slipped over to her machine. "Oh. Nanoha..."

"Are you allright?" Nanoha inquired gently as others fought on around them. Fireballs winked in and out as Variable fighters and armored modules fought Inspector units and other machines.

"I'm a bit in shock..." Dustine admitted slowly to her long time friend.

"I see." Nanoha sighed then spoke over the commline. "Fate. We're pulling back. Miss Gremory do you think you and your group could cover us?"

"Gladly," Rias Gremory answered her. With that Nanoha's mech grabbed Dustine's unit and sped off. Fate followed close behind her while Vita's larger machine trailed behind the two.

Macross Next

Mahora Chronicles.

Written by

Darkranger12 and Shanejayell

Chapter one: Return

 **August 10th 2228AD**

"Welcome back," Negi Springfield smiled as he greeted the tanned skinned pilot and her friends. Standing on either side of his desk is were a pair of women wearing civilian clothes. One had red brown hair, the other had her long black hair pulled into a ponytail. "I trust you had a safe trip back here."

"Indeed we did," Nanoha nodded.

"No actually." Dustine deadpanned to the young headmaster while Nanoha and Fate sighed. "The trip was horrid, I was propositioned several times by random men and women and we were attacked twice."

"D'wah?" Negi blinked.

"Joking," Dustine smirked slightly.

"Dustine-chan, don't scare Negi like that." Nanoha chastized Dustine. "He's had a rough time too."

"You really DO sound like a high school teacher..." Dustine noted

Nanoha stuck her tongue out at her

"Ahem," Mio cleared her throat.

"Sorry..." Dustine chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"You have NO IDEA how glad I am that you're back," Mio added, taking her hands and squeezing them greatfully.

"Huh?" Dustine blinked

Negi explained, "She was filling in with 2-A."

"I thought you'd be whipping them into shape." Dustine blinked

"Those little monsters?" Mio shuddered

"They're not THAT bad," Dustine protested.

Collete whispered, "They found out about Mio's phobia of mice. It.. um... got carried a BIT too far."

"Do I want to know?" Dustine sighed

"You REALLY don't. The ones involved got punished..."

"I'll chastize them later, Mio," Dustine gazed at her.

"Thank you," Mio sighed.

"Anyway," Negi continued, "we are certainly glad you are back."

"Thanks..." Dustine nodded.

"Are you three ready to get back to work?"

"I am... largely recovered from my near miss. Bit I'm still seeing a counselor," Dustine admitted

"Will you need someone to watch over you?" Negi asked.

"I think just a usual teacher's asistant would help."

"Very well..." Minna nodded then glanced at Colette. "How about it?"

"Eh?!" Collette blinked then blushed. I'd be HONORED, ma'am!"

"Did she just squee?" Dustine asked.

"Pretty much, yes..." Nanoha laughed

Collette turned to Dustine and bowed. "I'll do my best..."

"R-really you don't have to bow that low to me..." dustine smiled contritely, blushing a bit then turned to Negi. "When do we start?"

"Affective immediately tommorrow." MiO noted.

"Very well, is that all?" Dustine asked.

"Yes..." Negi nodded.

"Great. We'll get settled at our old apartment." Dustine shrugged.

"There's... one LITTLE problem," Negi said hesitantly "There was a accident with the senior mecha tests... a rocket went astray. The teacher's quarters were hit. You have to bunk, temporarily, with the students."

"Ouch," Dustine winced then nodded. "Very well, who am I staying with?"

Negi smiled contritely. "Starting today you'll be staying with Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna."

Dustine blinked then realized. "Well its better than a young boy staying with them."

Negi looked very sheepish. "Yes, well..."

"Don't pick on the headmaster..." Nanoha chided gently.

"Sorry sorry..." Dustine chuckled.

 **The next day...**

Dustine sighed as she walked to class, studying the roster, it was mostly girls with the exception for a couple of boys. "Class looks the same cept for a few more boys."

She strode up to the door, took a deep breath then entered the class filled with students.

"Stand!" a good looking blond ordered the students. "Bow!"

"Yeah, yeah, at ease..." Dustine waved at them.

"Welcome back!" several girls called. Dustine fiddled with her tablet and noted they were now taining to be support staff. Also, cheerleaders?

"Welcome back, Sensei!" A blonde smiled to the tan skinned instructor. "I made sure that our rough around the edges group stayed out of trouble while you were gone!"

"Which part of us is rough around the edges, Ayaka," A girl with strawberry blonde hair asked semi-archly.

"Oh I'd say it'd be you, Asuna." Ayaka teased back.

"Oh yeah?!" Asuna mock growled.

"Is this the way you're supposed to act in front of your teacher?" A girl with long straight blonde hair asked the pair.

Dustine just stared at her. A wave of thoughts and images welled up from her subconscious, causing the tanned skinned instuctor to just stare at her rather dumbly.

"I-Is something wrong, Dusty?" Asuna asked.

"I-I'm sorry what?" Dustine asked.

"You were just staring at her like you've seen a ghost." Asuna pointed to the new girl.

"Uhm... have we met?" Dustine HAD to ask

The blonde smiled mysteriously. "We might have."

"No games, please," Dustine sighed

"A hint...you know my mother quite well." The blonde continued to smile.

"RELENA?" she squeaked.

"WEll done, ma'am," she said smiling slyly, "Yes, my name is Dorothy Peacecraft. For obvious reasons I prefer Dot. Call sign Elysium III."

"Very well..." Dustine sighed and wondered if she was named after Dorothy Catalonia...a close friend of Relena's when she was younger. Dorothy chuckled causing a nearby teen to s sigh.

"Must you." A black haired muttered.

"Yes little brother, I must," she laughed.

THAT got Dustine looking at him too.

"My name is Miliardo Peacecraft the SEcond," the black haired boy said uncomfortably.

"What do your friends call you?" Dustine had to ask.

He looked at her evenly, "What friends?"

'Oi, he's just like his dad,' Dustine thought then turned to the black haired boy. "Do you have any nick names."

He thought a moment then spoke up. "Zechs. Callsign Elysium II"

Dustine coughed, trying not to chuckle. "Very well. Zechs it is."

"Understood," The black haired man nodded.

Dustine went down the list a bit more, glancing at the others, calling on their names. Thankfully not much had changed, though a few wing assignments had shuffled around. She made a note of the other newcomers, and resolved to talk to them soon.

"All right everyone, I'm sure you're eager to get back to work," Dustine said there was a chorus of groans which caused her to chuckle inwardly. "No whining now. I booked the simulator rooms for this morning, so we're doing mock combat."

"Yay!"

"Knew that would cheer you up..." Dustine chuckled then clapped her hands. "All right, lets get going to the simulator bays. They'll be in the basement as usual. Our time is short there."

"Yes ma'am!" The class called back and slipped out of their desks and left the room in single file. Dustine smiled and watched them go only to have Collette peek in.

"Your late," Dustine noted.

"Sorry, the headmaster cornered me," Collette explained.

"That's allright, but do try to be on time," Dustine nodded then sighed. "We're going to be heading to the simulator room...I want to see how far my students have progressed..."

"...there are a few new students too." Collette noted as she walked with her. "They're all from the Elyisum system. Which has had some trouble as of late."

"I know. I was there." Dustine sighed.

"Ah! My apologies!" Collette gasped.

"Its fine," Dustine waved it away she then studied the roster as they walked out of the lecture hall. "Transfer students from Kuoh Academy, huh. This should be interesting. Very interesting indeed."

"Yes ma'am," Collette nodded.

 **10 minutes later.**

"All right everyone, power up." Dustine spoke into a headset as she settled down at a control booth. Collette settled next to her at the control booth. In front of the control booth were several rows of cockpit sized simulators.

"Yes ma'am," The group called out and powered up their machines. The simulators hummed to life as images flickered on their screens. A rural scene appeared before their Head Up Displays.  
A power bar was at the bottom, engine output and speed was to the right and their weapons to the left with the reticule in the center.

"Today you're going to be competting each other in a game of capture the flag," Dustine noted as as her eyes flicked over the monitors taking it all in. "There are two teams. Team Red and team Blue."

"Ooooo." The girls and boys murmured.

"All right all right, quiet down you guys," Dustine smiled slightly then coughed. "Asuna will be the captain of red team. Ayaka will be the captain of blue team. Use your knowledge of tactics to..."

"Charge...!" Asuna called out.

Dustine winced as their machines charged onto the battlefield, speeding along on their jets. "Oh boy."

"Hold formation! Hold formation!" a male voice barked, but was totally ignored.

"Damn it, don't charge in blindly!" a female voice added irritably.

"Zechs and Dorothy?" Dustine confirmed.

"Yup," Collete agreed. Poor kids."

"Graaaahhhhh!" Asuna and Ayaka growled, swords at the ready as they jetted towards each other. Behind them mobs of mchas followed, ready to battle. Their weapons clashed against each other as both sides fought one another.

Zechs sighed and reared back, firing a few simulated high powered warning shots at the opposing team.

"Scattering...nice move." Dustine noted.

"Not that the rest of his team cares," Collette noted.

"He gets points for trying," Dustine shrugged then sighed. "THis is already a mess."

With a frustrated growl Dorothy took the high ground, then started broadcasting warnings to pilots in danger.

Dustine sat back impressed as Dorothy started to guide her team as if she was a field commander. Zechs did the same, guiding Asuna's team while firing a few shots himself.

"Remind me to put a request in that they get officer training for the Chevalier militia," Dustine noted

"Yes ma'am..." Collette nodded then added"Though I have to note that they aren't, in fact, effectively commanding."

"Point..." Dustine conceded as she studied the melee battle "That should be Asuna and Ayaka's roll. I'll need to speak to the both of them after this."

"Of course ma'am," Collette nodded and the pair watched on in silence for a bit. Collette paused a bit before asking. "Permission to ask a slight personal question ma'am."

"Depending on what the question is." Dustine shrugged, frowning slightly.

"Isn't this battle...erm...making you nervous?" Collette asked.

"Hardly," Dustine grunted, then gestured to the bank of monitors in front of her. She then slouched a bit and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't be able to watch this scene if it was."

"I see..." Collette blushed, embarrassed.

Dustine reached out and patted her between her ears, making her even more embarrassed. Dustine smirked a little, then hummed softly as a grey and green machine wielding a pair of swords charging towards one wielding a katana. "Is that one of the newer students?"

"Yes" Collette brought up his bio. "His name is Yuto Kiba. One of the transfers from Kuoh academy."

"I see..." Dustine nodded then blinked as he cut down one of the cheerleader girls. "Did he just APOLOGIZE for gutting that mech."

"He's very polite."

Another mech from Asuna's team blocks Yuto's next attack with a pair of large handcannons, allowing the support units to fall back a bit.

"Did he just use the barrels..." Dustine blinked.

"As weapons yes...have you not heard of gun kata..." Collette asked.

"IN old movies, yes. In real life, no." Dustine blinked then sighed as the mech proceeded to blaze away at Yuto's swords with its hand cannons. "Damn it, this isn't a Chow Yun Fat movie, you know."

"This simulation does relax the law of physics, you know," Collette sighed.

Dustine snickered.

"That, and boys go to great lengths to impress the ladies," she added

"Also true," Collette laughed

Dustine nodded then snorted when an opponent decked his mech. "Okay...he probably didn't see that coming."

"Issei Hyoudou...seat number 16..." Collette noted. "Mr Wisners rival apparently."

"Akeno, actually. Both are interested in courting her."

"Oi..." Dustine sighed.

"Guns are TOTALLY cowardly Wisner! Face me like a man!" Issei growled and charged at him with sword slashing at him

"Nope. I'm not dumb like some people," Dan backed away, firing steadily.

Issei growled, ditched his swords then rushed towards Dan with a loud yell. "Boosto!"

Dan gasped then grunted as Issei's unit pummelled him with a bunch of punches and kicks, knocking his unit down to one knee. "Ora Ora Ora Ora...!"

"Oh my..." Collette blinked.

"This is it!" Issei yelled and swung a haymaker at Dan's unit only to be blocked by a pair of staffs.

"You forgot about us?! BAD IDEA!"The two remaining cheerleaders called out as they pushed Issei's mech back and started to wail on him with their weapons.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Issei yelped as he backed away, trying to defend his unit from the pummeling. "Time out! Time out!"

"Lets go, Danny boy," One of the cheerleaders cried as they grabbed the damaged mech.

"Not bad," Dustine noted.

"Shiina and Kugamiya..." Collette nodded then mused. "Both are excellent support personnel. They're mechs are quick and fast but their armor is on the light side."

"Mmm," Dustine nodded then noted thoughtfully. "Theres a few different units here, I've noticed."

"Correct, the students are using Aura Panzers as well as Armored panzers, ma'am," Collette nodded then added. "For example, Asuna has been using a heavy armored Aura Panzer, while Hyoudou and Wisner are using T type Armored Panzers while Shiina and Madoka are using armored scout panzers. They're the one which have the light armor, ma'am."

"T type?" Dustine asked

"Telekentic..." Collette noted. "Both Dan and Issei have been tagged as telekentic users."

"I gotcha I gotcha..." Dustine nodded, sounding nonchalant but really was getting into it. She had heard about the psycho driver telekentic programs here and there...but to have them in her unit was interesting."I understand."

"Do you now?" A new voice purred behind her right, un adorned ear.

"Cathy?!" Dustine jumped a bit then glared at the ninetailed fox beastwoman standing behind her. She was wearing slightly gothic outfit wit a pair of goggles on the top of her head.  
"What are you doing here?!"

"Instructing a class like you," Cathy noted, giving her a snaggletoothed grin. She leaned in and peered at the group fighting on the screens. Her tails wriggled and writhed as she looked on in amusement. "So is this a melee battle or what, lass."

"Its supposed to be a capture the flag match." Dustine sighed.

"Mmm..." Cathy nodded then mused. "As I understand it you have no inate magic takents, right sweetie?"

"Well, yes..."

"I've been assigned to assist you as needed with those bits," CAthy said cheefully

"Oh don't be so sour, cutie," Cathy murmured into her ear. "I'll take real good care of you."

"I'm sure you will." Dustine sighed.

"Really good care of you..." Cathy murmured and licked her ear.

"Ahhh..." Dustine squeaked then squealed a bit when Cathy nibbled on her ear. She wiggled and a finger slipped, accidentally tabbing the broadcast button. "H...Hey stop it. I said stop nibbling my ear."

"But it's so tasty..." CAthy purred tugging on it.

"Don't tug!"

Collette just sat there blushing furiously.

Meanwhile a few mechs on screen screeched to a halt, fell over ontop of each other while a few just stood in bewilderment.

"Hey you two!" Ayaka blurted over the commline.

"Too much information..." Asuna also yelled.

"Eh," Setsuna shrugged

Konoka smiled cat-like, "Sounds like our typical saturday nights."

"My lady!" Setsuna blurted.

"Idiots." Evangeline sighed.

"I concur..." Zechs nodded.

"Duly noted." Dotty replied.

"That is SO hot." Issei Hyoudou noted with a grin on his face.

"Perv." Dan sighed.

 **Later...**

"So, out of the bat, Miss Catherine Imagawa jumped you in the control room?" Nanoha sighed as they sat in a cafeteria on campus grounds.

"Oh I wouldn't say that was jumping her." Cathy smiled impishly as she sat with the pair who was surrounding her. "I just gave her a little nibble. That's all."

"It sure SOUNDED like it," Fate said disapprovingly.

"HOw did you hear about it?" DUstine had to ask.

"How did I hear about it?" Nanoha blinked then stated. "It's the most popular MP3 in the school right now."

"Oh gods..." Dustine put her head in her hands.

"AND several teachers are... intrigued."

"Oh shut up," Dustine whimpered

"Which ones?" Cathy had to ask.

"CATHY!"

"Who knows...we could start something."

"CATHY!" Nanoha and Fate blurted.

"Don't tell me you've NEVER experimented?" CAthy drawled at them.

BOTH pilots went pink.

"Cathy!" Dustine pinched her. Hard.

"Alright alright. I'll stop." Cathy sighed.

"You do know we could erase the recording..." Fate pointed out

"I'd be hard if they've been distributed all over the campus." Dustine sighed.

Magic using girls all look at each other, amused.

"What?" Dustine asked

"You REALLY need to get your head around magic, Ageni." Cathy smiled.

"Its really easy." Nanoha noted

"Easy?" Dustine asked dubiously

"We'll just use SYmpathetic magic," Cathy nodded. "Just take a zip drive with the MP3 on it. Then magically synch all copies of the MP3 to that we erase that one, all others go poof."

"Huh..." Dustine grunted.

"It's a BIT more complicated than that, but not by much," Fate noted

"Very well...so why haven't you taken action already.." Dustine blushed.

"We want you to suffer a bit..." Nanoha noted.

"Because watching you freak out is fun?" Fate added

"Thats..." Dustine blushed.

"Sorry for teasing you..." Nanoha smiled apologetically then looked at her seriously. "But you really should have thrown her out."

"Aye..." Dustine conceded, "but you're STILL mean."

"I mean what will Ayeka and Ryoko think." Nanoha noted.

"You do have to consider our sister suitors too." Fate added.

"I'm more worried what Seto might do." Dustine sighed.

"That old lady might match us up right away..." Cathy sighed and patted her shoulder.

"Aren't you old as she is?" Dustine asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to speculate about a lady's age?" Cathy asked.

"Who says you're a lady?" Nanoha drawled.

"You are going to regret that crack," CAthy told her.

"Bring it," Nanoha smirked.

"NOT NOW," Dustine quickly stopped things from escalating. as Minna and Mio strolled by their table not saying a word.

"Sorry..." The pair sighed.

Mio glanced back at the table. "Huh."

"...and that's why Seto sama foisted Ryoko and Ayeka on Ageni." Minna Wilke noted with a calm smile on her face. "She's firm and direct."

"Wasn't it also because they had a deal with Archangel." Mio noted wryly.

"That too..."

 **Later...**

"A party in my honor?" Dustine asked Asuna as she walked back to her temporary home with her students. Konoka giggled while Setsuna walked with her. Nanoha and Fate trailed behind, wanting to chaperone the entire affair.

"of course, Dusty," Asuna smiled then nodded at the tanned skinned pilot. "We pooled all our resources and set aside some time in the community lounge just for this."

"I really don't know what to say..." Dustine blushed.

"Most of us have heard about your daring adventures around Elysium," Konoka noted then tentatively added. "We also heard that you were nearly hurt during the inspector wars. So we wanted to cheer you up."

"Do I REALLY need to make up for lost partying?" Dustine sighed.

"Don't be a grump..." Nanoha chided her.

"Well, if you put all tis effort in, I guess I have to go," Dustine smiled

"You won't regret it," Konoka smiled.

"Just no surprises," Dustine added.

"Well..." Asuna shrugged.

"I'm doomed," Dustine sighed as they walked into the dorm where 3A lived. The common room they entered was dressed up for a party and there were stations for drinks and tables filled with finger food and snacks. The entire class smiled greeted their guest of honor with a warm "Welcome back!"

Dustine was taken aback a bit, but then warmed up a bit. "T-Thank you."

"We missed you so much, ma'am!" Ayaka walked up and hugged her. She took a step back and smiled. "Very much."

"Ah...sorry but we had an important mission to do." Dustine smiled contritely then eeped as a tide of hugging and crying was unleashed upon her. "Hey hey hey. stop that now."

"No turning back the tides now." Nanoha smiled.

"Aye." Fate agreed.

"Thats kinda hot too..." Issei noted.

"Will you stop." Dan rolled his eyes.

"I think its sweet..." A dark haired girl noted as she stood next to Dan and Issei.

"What are you three doing here anyway?" Dorothy murmured.

"Its a party?" Issei shrugged.

"We're curious about how our lady faired." Akeno smiled.

"Aye." Dan nodded. "Plus free food."

Zechs sighed.

"Okay okay..." Dustine smiled uneasily. "That's enough. That's enough."

"I thought it was cute," Fate said, lowering her camera.

"PLEASE tell me you didn't photograph?" Dustine sighed.

"Well..." Fate bit her lip.

"Ugh." Dustine grumbled.

"It was cute..." Nanoha admitted holding up another device.

"Recording..." Dustine blushed.

"Well...is this better than what occured earlier today..." Nanoha smiled.

"Point..." Dustine sighed.

"I'm sure Hayate would want to see this too..." Fate noted.

"She'll just think I have a harem now..." Dustine sighed then eeped when she was dragged off to a table. Most of the girls followed while the rest dispersed to the kitchen. "What now..."

"Food and drinks of course," Konoka smiled as Nanoha and Fate sat on either side of Dustine. She sat opposite of her as did Ayaka and Asuna as everyone gathered more finger food from the kitchen. "You've returned to us and we're very grateful that you took care of yourself."

"Took care of herself she says..." Nanoha sighed then teased their friend. "This woman charged at that special unit all by herself in her custom Valkbein with guns blazing without any back up."

Asuna and Ayaka sweatdropped.

"I broke its barrier down..." Dustine pointed out. "and the situation was circumstantial."

"You should have at least retreated," Fate chided the tan skinned pilot. "Did you have to be so macho about it."

"N...No." Dustine admitted.

"How did the Valkbein handle?" Setsuna asked.

"Like any other transformable fighter," Dustine shrugged then smiled. "It has a normal cockpit, two mode transformations like a transofmable aerospace fighter, nice ordinance and it has the best thermonuclear turbines Archangel could ever produce."

"Don't toot your families horn, either," Fate chastised her.

"Gimme a break," Dustine sighed.

 **Four hours later**

"What a bunch of light weights," Dorothy noted several hours later. Most of the class had collapsed, partied out, aside from Dustine, Nanoha, Fate and Cathy who crashed the party.

"Why are you still up?" She asked.

"None of them dranked the spiked punch..." Cathy noted.

"Someone spiked the punch?" Dustine arched an eyebrow.

Well, I saw someone dumping SOMETHING in there. I think it was vodka." Cathy admitted.

"Terrific..." Dustine sighed.

Mana was also sharing the table, the dusky skinned gunslinger having spotted the booze a mile away. Either that or the drink hadn't effected her. It was hard to tell. Yuna was leaning against Mana with flushed cheeks and an odd smirk on her face.

"I take it SHE drank a bit much?" Dorothy teased

"We'll have to go over it in her training," Mana sighed

"Oh I'm sure you'll train her." Dorothy teased even more.

"What do you mean?" Mana asked, TOTALLY missing the reference.

"Oi...lay off." Dustine sighed wondering how long it was gonna take to get the kids back to their dorms.

EOF


End file.
